Naruto Crimson
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: Naruto Crimson is greatest remake of Anime/Manga Naruto with my own twists and much more! And i also focused on all other supporting characters as well. For more information visit my fanfiction account.
1. Episode 1-Introduction

**Episode-1 introduction**

* * *

**12:09, noon.**

Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura were infront of their sensei at roof top of Konoha academy.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself."Kakashi said. "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked. "Hmm, the things you like, the things you hate, your hobbies, your dreams for future. Things like that" Kakashi replied. "Why don't you tell us how by introducing yourself first." Naruto suggested.

"About me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. What i like and what i hate, i don't feeling like telling you that. My hobbies, i have many hobbies. My dream for future, i never actually thought about it." Kakashi introduced himself. "All he told us was his name, that was totally useless"Sakura whispered in Naruto's ears. "Aha" Naruto whispered back.  
"Well, now it's your turn, the one at the right."Kakashi said to Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the ramen from the Ichiraku that Iruka Sensei bought me.  
What I dislike is waiting the three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My hobby is eating tons of cup ramen and compare them with each other!" Naruto paused. "And my dream of future is to become Hokage someday! Then the village will acknowledge me and treat me like someone big!" Naruto said touching his headband.

'Heh, and turn the village into a ramen company?' Sasuke thought. 'Annoying as always' Sakura thought. 'He's totally a ramen lover.' Kakashi thought. "Ok, the next one."Kakashi said looking toward Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What i like, i mean the person i like, uh umm." Sakura said looking toward Sasuke with blush while Sasuke didn't even looked at her. "M-my hobbies are, aah ummmm." Sakura said looking at Sasuke as her blush gone even redder. "And my dreem of future is, hhh!" Sakura said tightly closing her eyes, with ultimate blush. "And...what do you hate?"Kakashi said. "NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed and Naruto fell on ground whispering "Why?" 'Girls of her age are more interested in boys than ninja training.' Kakashi thought. "Ok, the last one." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said, giving a cold look in his eyes. There was silence for some seconds and everyone were looking at Sasuke. 'I hope he doesn't meant me...'Naruto thought is a scared voice. 'Sasuke is so hot..'Sakura thought.  
'Just as i thought.."Kakashi thought.

"Well, you all are unique in your own ways. We'll have our first assignment tomorrow."Kakashi said. "What, what, what!" Naruto exclaimed with excitement. "It's a survival exercise."Kakashi said. "What? A survival exercise? We have done these stuffs in academy that's how we have got here."Sakura said. "It's not like your academy exercise." Kakashi replied. "Then what is it?"Naruto asked and Kakashi started to laugh evilly. "What's so funny?"Sakura asked with a little nervous look. "You won't like the answer." Kakashi said. "In all of the graduated students, only nine of you will become a ninja others will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said making all three of them shock. "What?! But that's not fair! We have worked so hard to get here!"Naruto exclaimed with anger. "It's totally fair."Kakashi said.  
"Then what was the academy test for?"Sakura asked. "Those? They were just to select the students who may become shinobis."Kakashi said. "B-but.."Naruto said.

"No more questions. Tomorrow at 6:00 AM i want to see you all at training ground, got it?" Kakashi said and three of them nodded. "Oh, and don't eat break fast."Kakashi said and disappeared.

"Why should we don't eat break fast?" Naruto said. "How should i know?" Sakura replied.

"I'm going."Sasuke said and started to walk away but stopped by Naruto. "Wait a sec."Naruto said. Sasuke turned back. "What do you want, moron?" "Well you are going to treat me ramen, aren't you?" Naruto said. "And What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto moved toward Sasuke and whispered about telling everyone that he fooled Sasuke and transformed into him some days ago. "Y-You."Sasuke said with anger. "Treat me or i will-" "Just shut up, moron and tell me which shop." Sasuke said. "Hehehehe. Ichiraku ramen! Let's go!"Naruto exclaimed and started to walk and Sasuke started to follow him with a very annoyed face.

"I wonder how Naruto made Sasuke treat him..."Sakura said looking at them with a confused look.

~Squad eight~

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai were sitting at training ground.

Kiba was patting akamaru, Hinata was tapping her fingers and Shino was looking at a bug sitting on his index finger. "So, let me introduce myself."Kurenai said. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, i like to have alot of drinks and i hate...i don't hate anything except cakes. My hobby is to have evening drinks and my future dream...umm...well i never really thought about it."Kurenai said with smile.

'I-i got a pretty nice sensei.'Hinata thought. 'Very well..'Shino thought. 'How can anyone hate cakes?!'Kiba exclaimed in his mind.

"Ok, now your turn" Kurenai said and looked at Kiba. "Me?" Kiba said pointing toward himself with his index finger. He jumped and stood up. "Heh, i'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner, Akamaru. I like beef steak jerky, and cartilage and i hate anything that s not chewy except stuffs like fruits and cakes, my hobby is to take walk with Akamaru and fight against stronger opponents and my dream is to become Hokage some day!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru woofed loudly.

'Heh, i like this kid.'Kurenai thought smirking. 'He's pretty loud...'Shino thought. 'Uh...h-he reminds of N-Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought.

"Next one."Kurenai said looking as Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like salad and winter melon and i hate Tofu. My hobbies are Entomology, and collecting new specimens for my insect collection. My dream for the future...i don't have a dream." Shino said. 'Weirdo~'Kiba thought in a sing-sang voice. 'H-he seem to like bugs alot...'Hinata thought. 'He is kinda different from others.' Kurenai thought.

"Ok the last one."Kurenai said looking at Hinata.

'Uh...it's my turn what should i say, i hope i won't say anything wrong.'Hinata thought nervously and started to tap her fingers. "M-my n-n-name is Hi-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga. I-i-i."Hinata stopped and started to look downward. 'She's what i call shy' Kurenai thought. "Come on Hinata! Cheer up a bit!"Kiba exclaimed warping his hand around Hinata's neck, his loudness made Hinata blush and more nervous. She rised her head then started to look downward again. Kiba raised his eyebrows and Akamaru woofed. "S-s-sorry..."That's all Hinata said. "It's ok if you don't want to introduce yourself, Hinata" Kurenai said with a smile. "Th-thank y-you, sensei."Hinata said still looking downward.

"Ok then, tomorrow we are going to have a survival exercise."Kurenai said. "Survival exercise? We did that in academy if you don't know!"Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru woofed at Kiba. "Uh, sorry for being rude." Kiba apologized to Kurenai. "No problem, and yes a survival exercise but not like your academy one."Kurenai said.  
"Then like what?" Shino asked, Kiba and Hinata were looking at Shino in surprise (As they were like "OMG HE CAN TALK!")

"Only nine students in all of those who graduated will become Shinobis. It's an exercise to select those nine rookies."Kurenai explained. "Uh..."That's all KIba said.

"Ok, so tomorrow noon at 12:30 PM i want to see you all at the waterfall at the southern part of the village, got it?" Kurenai said. "Oh, and don't eat break fast, same for Akamaru."Kurenai said and disappeared.

"What's with break fast?"Kiba asked but no one replied him. "I'm going..."Shino said and started to walk away. "Uh, he's weird." Kiba said and akamaru wagged his tail. Then he looked at Hinata. 'She's weird too. Man, why i got weird team mates..'

Hinata was still looking downward tapping her fingers. Kiba raised his eyebrows at Hinata. "You should cheer up a little. You are now a kunoichi, ya know!"Kiba said. "I-I'm sorry."Hinata said.  
"Nevermind. Want me to walk you home?"Kiba offered putting his right arm on Hinata's left shoulder. "S-sure and thanks..."Hinata accepted with a small smile and they started to walk toward Hyuuga mansion.

~Squad ten~

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Asuma were sitting at a BBQ restaurant.

Shikamaru and Ino were eating slowly and gently while Choji were eating like he haven't eaten in ages. "Hahaha, looks like you liked the food."Asuma said to Choji. "MOOORE!"Choji exclaimed. "Choji, you're eating so much, don't forget that Asuma sensei is paying."Shikamaru said. "Oh no, it's alright."Asuma said as he took out a cigarette.

"Anyways, i should introduce myself."Asuma said. "My name is Asuma Sarutobi. The things i like are sausage and soba with tororo and the things i hate are asparagus. My hobby is to play shogi and my dream...  
never thought about it, maybe to become stronger?"Asuma said rubbing back of his head. "Ok now you introduce yourself."He said looking at Shikamaru.

"What a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like mackerel and kelp and i hate boiled eggs. My hobby is to take nap and my dream is to...maybe die soon and become cloud in next life."Shikamaru said and yawned.  
"Heh, you're funny."Asuma said. 'How annoying...'Ino thought and Choji was busy eating.

"Next one."Asuma said looking at Ino."

"My name is Ino yamanaka! I like tomatoes, pudding and flowers and i hate sashimi. My hobbies are shopping and growing flowers and my future dream is to marry a handsum man like Sasuke Uchiha!"Ino exclaimed

"I see."Asuma said. 'Why women are so troublesome.'Shikamaru thought and Choji was busy eating.

"Ok the last one." Asuma said looking at Choji who was eating like a pig.

"My name is Choji akimichi. I like BBQ and junk food and i hate dieting. My hobby is to eat and my dream for the future is to eat new types of BBQ."Choji said but more than half nobody understood because he was talking and eating.

"Haha, you're funny too."Asuma said as he took out another cigarette. "Ok, so tomorrow you will have a Survival exercise." Asuma said.  
"Survival exercise? how troublesome."Shikamaru said resting his cheek on his hand. "A survival exercise?"Ino blinked. "I thought we are now graduated and became ninjas." She said. "Well you are graduated but you will still have to give a survival exercise to become a ninja and if you will fail then you will be sent back to the academy."Asuma said. "Back to the academy? What a drag."Shikamaru said and yawned.  
"You use those three words alot, Shikamaru"Choji said eating.

"Well, i'm in hurry so after tomorrow at 6:00 AM i want all three of you to come to temple in the forest toward the south of the village. And don't eat break fast especially you, Choji."Asuma said and started to go toward the counter to pay bill.

"MOOOOOOOOORE!"Choji shouted, "ENOUGH!"Ino exclaimed and punched on Choji's head. "Oww."He said rubbing his head.

* * *

**Please R&R  
**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2-You failed! Kakashi's final decission!**

* * *

**9:00 AM. A peaceful morning.**

Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake at the training ground. Naruto was sitting on ground half asleep. Sakura was standing, trying not to sleep. Sasuke was standing next to Sakura in fresh mood like always.

"It's been three hours! He's so late!"Sakura exclaimed in anger. 'So unpunctual, is he really a jounin?' Sasuke thought. "Umm...ramen...more ramen..."Naruto said sleeping.

~After one hour~

Naruto was finally awake, standing next to Sasuke and Sakura. "Great! Now it's been four hours!" Sakura exclaimed again. "I'M HUNGRY!"Naruto shouted. 'Gosh, why these two are so loud.' Sasuke thought.

After a few minuts Kakashi finally came. "Hey, guys." He greeted. "YOU'RE LATE!"Both Sakura and Naruto shouted on Kakashi. "Uh, a black cat crossed my path so i had to take longer one."Kakashi said rubbing his head.

"Anyways,"Kakashi said taking out a clock and placing it at one of the three wooden poles. "It's set for noon."He continued. "What's that for?"Sakura asked. "Well you see, in this survival exercise you will have to take these two bells from me" Kakashi replied showing two bells. "You have to get them before lunch, and if you won't be able to get them, you will be tied to these poles and i'll eat my food infront of you and you will fail the test." "WHAAAT! That's why you told us not to eat the break fast?! Man i'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed like an idiot. 'Break fast? I haven't even eaten last night's dinner. Me and my stupid dieting' Sakura thought and sighed. Sasuke was looking tired and annoyed after hearing that.

"Wait a second!" Sakura exclaimed. "But there are only two bells and we are three." She continued. "Yes, the one who won't be able to get the bell will fail the test and will be sent back to academy" Kakashi said making Naruto and Sakura shock. 'The one who won't be able to get the bell will fail?! Sasuke is far stronger than me and even Naruto is stronger. I can't fail this test, or else i'll be separated from Sasuke! This is a test of love! Cha!'Sakura's inner said. 'I-i have came too far! I can't loose! Never! I'm going to become hokage someday, this test is piece of cake for me!' Naruto thought.

"You can use any jutsu and weapons including Kunai knifes and shurikens."Kakashi said. "But, sensei, those weapons are too dangerous." Sakura said. "If you don't come at me with your full power, then you won't be able to pass the test." Kakashi replied simply.

"It won't be that difficult. You can't even dodge my eraser prank then how would you stop me from taking those bells!"Naruto exclaimed. "Class clowns are just loosers, they thinks they are best but never realize that they're worst in whole class, you are the looser in all of the graduated student."Kakashi replied simply making Naruto's blood boil. "Anyways, you will start when i'll say start."Kakashi said

"Y-YOu!"Naruto said and charged toward Kakashi with his kunai knife but before he could take a step, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and grabbed his arm. "I didn't said start yet." He said.

'He was so fast, i didn't even realized when he came here.'Sakura thought. 'So, he is a Jounin.' Sasuke thought. "Well, you came at me with full intend destroying me."Kakashi said releasing Naruto.  
"I'm starting to like you guys."Kakashi said with a smile. "Anyways, start!"Kakashi exclaimed and three rookies disappeared.

"Hiding is the basic rule of shonobi."Kakashi said looking around. "Hahahaha! I'll kick your ass!"Kakashi exclaimed as he came infront of Kakashi making him think how idiot Naruto it. 'Why you are such a moron?'Sasuke thought who was hiding in trees. "Naruto..."Sakura said slowly who was hiding in bushes.

"Well unlike other two, you're kinda weird..."Kakashi said rubbing his head. "If anything is weird here then it's your hair style!"Naruto yelled and charged toward Kakashi. "Taijutsu, is the basic fighting skill of a shinobi."Kakashi said putting his hand inside his kunai bag. Naruto stopped. 'He said taijutsu then why is he taking out a weapon...'Naruto thought. Kakashi took out his beloved book the Make Out Paradise making Naruto abit confused. "Why the hell are you reading that book?!"Naruto exclaimed. "Well to know what will happen next in story line obviously."Kakashi replied simply.

"But, how will you fight reading that book?"Naruto pointed. "Your weak attacks aren't going to be trouble, so don't worry about it."Kakashi said. "You!"Naruto yelled and charged toward Kakashi and attempted to punch his face but Kakashi it with his hand then Naruto quickly got down and attempted to kick his belly but he simply dodged it by sitting down then Naruto punched once more but he stopped it again and then he suddenly got behind Naruto with a hand sign of tiger. "Never let your enemy get behind you..."Kakashi said making Naruto scared.

"That hand sign...he's not just playing with him"Sakura said slowly. "Tiger...he's going to use fire jutsu."Sasuke said. "NARUTO! GET OUT OF THERE, HE'S GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"Sakura shouted.

"Too late!"Kakashi exclaimed and poked Naruto in his ass making him fart and make a beaten face. "Ninja art! One 1000 years of death!"Kakashi exclaimed and Naruto flew with a great speed like there's jet at his ass. 'He wasn't using a jutsu...he just poked him..'Sakura thought with a blush. 'Annoying...'Sasuke thought with a light blush.

Naruto fell in a pond. "Well, that was easy."Kakashi said reading his book.

'I-i can't loose...'Naruto thought while getting drown. 'I won't loose!'He exclaimed in his mind and opened his eyes.

"Huh?"Kakashi said as four Shadow clones and including Naruto came out of pond and charged toward Kakashi. "So, the rumors are true,the kid can use Shadow clone jutsu,by which he beated Misumi."Kakashi said.

**Flash back**

Naruto was standing on tree with a angry and serious look on his face. "If you will hurt my sensei...I'll kill you."He said in an angry voice. "Oh yeah?! What can you do?!"Misumi exclaimed.

"Shadow clone jutsu!'Naruto exclaimed and 100 of shadow clones appeared. "Wh-what?!"Misumi said. "They are not illusions, they are real. He did mastered an advanced jutsu."Iruka said slowly.

**End of Flash back**

The shadow clones were running toward Kakashi. "Huh?! They are not just shadows, they are real, how is it even possible?"Sakura thought with shock.

"Well, you got a nice jutsu there, but you need much more to beat m-"Kakashi was cut off when one of the shadow clone grabbed Kakashi from behind. "Did you forgot sensei?! You told me never let your enemy get behind you! Before coming out of the pond i sent one of my shadow clones to slowly get behind you!"Naruto exclaimed as he charged toward Kakashi with a punch.

"When did Naruto became this cool?"Sakura said with a light blush and smile. "Heh, very well, moron."Sasuke said with a smirk. "Take this!"Naruto exclaimed and threw a punch at Kakashi's face but he punched one of his clone instead of Kakashi. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"Naruto exclaimed. "w-wait you're Kakashi sensei. You just transformed into me using some kind of jutsu!"Naruto said and all of the clones started to fight with each other. Wait a second! Why don't we just undo the jutsu!"One of the Naruto suggested. "Nice idea! Let's do it!"Naruto said and undo the jutsu making all of the shadow clone disappear leaving only him. "What the hell?"Naruto said, he was totally beaten up by his own clones.

"Naruto...you're so not cool.."Sakura said slowly. "Substitution jutsu, this jutsu allows user to replace himself with a certain object. The attacker thinks that he's attacking the enemy but he's actually attacking something else. Sensei repaced himself with one of the Naruto's clones while Naruto was thinking he's attacking sensei, he was actually attacking his own clone."Sasuke explained.

"Huh?!"Naruto said as he saw one of those bells laying on the ground. "Hehehehe, i must have got that one with my attack."Naruto said and rushed toward the bell but before he could even touch it a rope from tree appeared and grabbed his legs, making him hang on the tree. "WHAT THE HELL?!"Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi came and took that bell. "Off course it was a trap, moron" Sasuke said slowly.

"A ninja must see through deseptions, if you find your target getting in your hand easily then never take it."Kakashi said. "I...get...it!"Naruto said. "No you doesn't get it, you think that you get it but it's not like really getting it, get it?"Kakashi said. 'This is my chance!'Sasuke exclaimed in his mind and took out some shurikens. 'He lost his gaurd, here i go!'He thought and threw them toward Kakashi.

"You need to be-"Kakashi was about to say something but cut off when Sasuke's shurikens hit him making him blow away. "S-SASUKE ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU HAVE GONE SO FAR!"Naruto shouted at Sasuke.  
"Did i got him?"Sasuke said ignoring Naruto. Kakashi's body suddenly transformed into a wooden pole. 'Substitution!'Sasuke exclaimed in his mind and started to run away. 'He lost his gaurd but he did it on purpose, and now he knows where am i.' He thought.

'Sasuke, where are you?! Don't tell me sensei got you.'Sakura thought while running away in order to find Sasuke. 'Huh?!'She stopped at a branch of tree as she saw Kakashi standing at the middle of the forest. "He didn't noticed me"Sakura said slowly. "Sakura, behind you" Someone whispered in Sakura's ears from behind. "Huh?"Sakura turned and she saw Kakashi stairing at her making her scream and faint.

"Uh..."Sakura woke up in the middle of forest. "Eeek!"Sakura said and quickly sat properly as she noticed that she was laying in a very shameful way. Sakura stood up. "Uh, where am i? Where's Sasuke? Did Sensei left me?"She was keep asking questions to herself and looking there where.

"S-Sakura..."Sasuke's voice came from behind. "Sasuke!"Sakura happily turned back but then a dead look came at her face after she saw Sasuke badily injured with many shurikens, kunais and swords stabbed in his body. "S-Sakura, p-please h-help me." Sasuke said shaking in pain." "S-Sasuke?"Sakura said slowly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"She screamed so loudly and fainted.

"The second rule of shinobi, illusion jutsu, it's a simple mind control. Sakura read about it in academy but wasn't able to see through it."Kakashi said standing on the tree.

"That voice, Sakura."Sasuke said as he heard Sakura screaming. "Genjutsu, a simple mind control. No wonder Sakura fell for that, but i'm not like Sakura and Naruto."Sasuke said. "Say that after you will get one of these bells, my Sasuke."Kakashi's voice came from behind. Sasuke turned toward Kakashi. They staired each other for some seconds then Sasuek threw some shurikens toward Kakashi but he dodged them easily. "Normal attacks are useless against me."Kakashi said and Sasuke smirked and threw a Kunai the cut the rope and throwing more shurikens toward Kakashi. "A trap?!"Kakashi said and dodged all of them.

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and punched him but he blocked it with his hand then he threw a kick toward him but he blocked it too with his another arm. "Heh."Sasuke smirked and moved his hand toward the bells. 'This kid?!'Kakashi thought and started to jump back but Sasuke was able to touch one of those bells before Kakashi could get away. Sasuke landed on other side huffing. 'He's fast. I won't be able to read Make Out Paradise now.' Kakashi thought.

Another way, Sakura woke up. "Ummm...where am i?"Sakura said. "Huh?!"Sakura said as she remembered Sasuke totally injured.

flash back

"S-Sakura, p-please h-help me." Sasuke said shaking in pain.

End of flash back.

"S-Sasuke, he was totally injured i saw him."Sakura said and she started to go away to look for Sasuke.

Naruto was still hanging on the tree. "I had enough of this! Now i'm not going to fall for his tricks again!"Naruto exclaimed and cut the rope with his kunai kife, as he landed on the ground another rope came and grabbed his right leg making him hang on the tree again. "I FELL FOR IT AGAIN!"Naruto shouted. "Huh?!"Naruto said as he saw two lunch boxes laying on a stone. "What are those? Wait i know what are they! They are lunch boxes!"Naruto exclaimed. "If i'll eath my lunch now, then sensei won't be able to punish me."Naruto said. "A ninja must see through deseption."Naruto said smiling evilly.

Back to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Well, i accept that you got talent and yes, you're different from other two."Kakshi said. Sasuke ignored his compliment and started to make hand signs.

Tiger - Monkey - Ram - Horse - Tiger. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled and took a deep breath. 'What?! Genins can't do fire jutsu! It takes a lot of Chakra!' Kakashi thought in shock.

Sasuke blew fire from his mouth toward Kakashi making the ground burn. When the fire disappeared, no one was there. "Where did he go?! Right, left,above me?"Sasuke said looking there where. "I'm at the place where you least accept me" Kakashi's voice came from ground. "Huh?!"Sasuke said and looked at ground.

"Earth Style: Earth fang jutsu!" Kakashi yelled and pulled Sasuke into the ground leaving only his head up and coming out of the ground. Sasuke tried to get out but useless. "Can't move, huh?" The third rule of shinobi, the Ninjutsu."Kakashi said patting Sasuke head. "Ugh." Sasuke struggled. Kakashi stood up and suddenly disappeared.

After some minuts, Sakura came running. "Sakura."Sasuke said looking at Sakura. sakura was looking at Sasuke with a very scared look at her face, she was thinking Sasuke's head got cut off from his whole body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Sakura screamed and fainted. "And that's my team mate."Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

"Sakura wake up."Sasuke said as Sakura opened her eyes. "S-Sasuke?" Sakura said. "Sasuke! You're alright!"Sakura said and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Hey, hey, get off me!"Sasuke said trying to push her back.

Sasuke stood up. "I have to get one of those bells before noon." Sasuke said going away. "Are you still after them?"Sakura asked. "Some time ago i touched one, this time i am going to get one."Sasuke said

"Wow! You touched one? That's awesome, you're so amanzing."Sakura said smiling. 'HE TOUCHED ONE OF THOSE THINGS. I CAN NEVER LAY MY HANDS ON THEM, THAT MEANS SASUKE IS WAY STRONGER THAN ME AND I'M GOING TO FAIL!' Sakura's inner shouted.

"It's nearly noon."Sasuke said and started to walk away but stopped by Sakura again. "Why don't we just give up and try next year again."Sakura offered smiling and Sasuke gave a dead glare making Sakura silence. Sasuke started to look downward and thinking about Itachi. "I'm the only one who can destroy him."Sasuke said. "Destroy who? You mean sensei?"Sakura asked slowly. "That day...that day, i was crying." Sasuke said slowly. "When were you crying? What had happened to you?" "I'm an avenger and i must be stronger than my prey." Sasuke said. "HUh?" Sakura made a confused look

Flash back

Sasuke was introducing himself. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." Sasuke said emotionless.

End of the flash back

Suddenly the clock started to ring. "Ugh, i wasted a lot of time."Sasuke growled and started to go back toward the wooden poles while Sakura was stairing at Sasuke with a confused look.

While Naruto was sitting on the stone with chopsticks and lunch box. "Time to eat!"Naruto exclaimed. "Nice try."Kakashi's voice came from Naruto's back. "I-I was just joking, sensei.."

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting infront of poles while Naruto was tied to pole. "I have decided, i am not going to send you back to the academy."Kakashi said. "what? I passed. All i did was to faint around,  
we get points for that?" Sakura said slowly to herself. "YEAH! I PASSED!" Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke was smirking.

"You three are going to be dropped from the program permanently."Kakashi said smiling making three of them totally shocked."Wh-what?!"Naruto and Sakura said. "You!"Sasuke exclaimed and charged toward Kakashi but easily got beaten. Kakashi was sitting on Sasuke. "STOP TREATING SASUKE LIKE A WORM!" Sakura yelled in anger.

"You just don't understand the meaning of this exercise."Kakashi said. "The meaning of this exercise?" Naruto asked. "Yes, think of it, why would be put you in a three man squad?"Kakashi asked.

"Why would you put us in a three man squad?"Sakura said. "Ugh! How do we know!"Naruto exclaimed. "Use your heads! It's team work."Kakashi said. "Working togather? Is that you mean?" Sakura said.

"Yes, that's exactly what i mean. Sakura, you run to help Sasuke who is away from you but you ignore Naruto who is right infront of you." Kakashi said making Sakura feeling bad. "Naruto you do everything on your own, everything. And Sasuke you fight alone and think that other two are so weak that they can't even keep up."Kakashi said.

"Off course individual skills are important, but team work is the key. For example" Kakashi said and took out a kunai and drawn it at Sasuke's neck. "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke will die."Kakashi said making Sakura shock and Naruto scared. "That's what happen in a real mission. On every mission your life is on line, an enemy takes someone as hosted and you have to make a hard dessision and some one end up dead." Kakashi said taking away the kunai. Sakura sighed "That was scary." Naruto was huffing hard.

"Wait a second! But there were two bells even if we did taken them togather then only two of us would be able to keep them."Sakura noted. "That's the main part of test, to trust each other."Kakashi said.

Kakashi stood up and started to walk toward a stone. Sasuke stood up and started to walk toward the place he was sitting at. "This stone includes name of the shinobis which are honored as heroes in this village."Kakashi said making abit of sad face. "Yeah, yeah! Someday my name is going to be written on that scroll! I'm not gonna live and die for nothing, like a dog!"Naruto exclaimed. "You see, these are special type of heroes." Kakashi said. "What kind of heroes are they? Come on, tell us." Naruto said.

"They are KIA."Kakashi said making Sakura and Sasuke abit sad. "Wow! That sounds cool!"Naruto exclaimed. "It means killed in action, they are dead."Sakura told Naruto making his exited face turn into sad face. "This is a memorial stone, it includes name of my closest friends." Kakashi said slowly. "I'm going to give you another chance."Kakashi said. "Eath lunch to get energy but Naruto won't eat it's his punishment for trying to eat lunch."Kakashi said and disappeared.

After some minuts.

Sasuke and Sakura were eating their lunch. "Huh?"Sasuke said slowly as Naruto's belly growled. "No problem! There's no problem! I can keep up without eating for days, weeks and even months!"Naruto exclaimed and his belly growled again making him look more tired. "Here."Sasuke said giving his lunch box to Naruto. "Huh?!"Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke! You can't do this! Sensei will be so mad."Sakura said.  
"He isn't here, and we have to get the bells as a team. If Naruto will be weak then it will slow down the team." Sasuke said. "Huh.."Sakura looked at her lunch box. "Here, take it."Sakura said and offered Naruto her lunch box with a smile. "S-Sakura."Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Kakashi was standing behind a tree, smiling.

"But, i can't take it." Naruto said. "No, it's ok"Sakura said. "But i can't because my hands are tied, you'll have to feed me." Naruto said. "WHAAAAT?!" Sakura said. "Do it fast, he can come anytime."Sasuke said looking there where. "This is first and last time i'm doing this! I won't do this ever again! Is it clear?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Clear as the sky, Sakura." Naruto said and opened his mouth. Sakura fed him rice with blush.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared with a blast. "YOU!"He roared making clouds go dark and start lightning. "AAAAAGH!"Sakura screamed. "AAAA!"Naruto screamed. "Ugh."Sasuke growled.

"YOU BROKE THE RULE! DO YOU GOT ANY LAST WORDS?!" Kakashi shouted. "Y-you said we will have to get the bell togather! That's why we fed Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right! That's why Sakura and..."Naruto said looking at Sasuke. "We are a squad and we all are one." Sasuke said. "YES! YES! WE ALL ARE ONE!" Naruto shouted.

"You all are one? That's your excuse?" Kakashi said coming closer. "You passed."Kakashi said smiling and the clouds turned back to blue. "Wh-what."Sakura said. "We passed?"Naruto said.

"Yes, you passed." Kakashi repeated himself. "The others followed what i said and keep falling into the trap, they couldn't think their own."

"It's true, in this ninja world those who breaks rules and regelutions are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst than the scum" Kakashi said making Naruto cry and other two smile.

"Y-You know, he's actually cool." Naruto said slowly. 'I pASSED! YES I PASSED! I'M A STRONG KONOICHI WITH A GREAT ASS!' Sakura's inner shouted. "Heh."Sasuke smirked.

"From tomorrow, Squad 7 will start their first mission."Kakashi said showing his thumb. "YES! I PASSED! I'M A NINJA! I'M A NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted happily with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura with kakashi started to walk back to village. "Wait! You forgot to untie me! You guys always do that to me! Believe it! Come back!" Naruto shouted but they ignored him and kept going.

* * *

**Please R&R  
**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3-Squad 8's survival exercise.**

* * *

**12:43 PM.**

Kiba,Akamaru,Hinata and Shino were waiting for their sensei. They were waiting at a grass land next to a waterfall.

"I don't know what this exercise is for, but i'm going to pass in a sec!"Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru woofed in agreement. 'I-i hope that i'll do good.'Hinata thought and Shino was silent as always.

"Sorry, guys. I'm a little late."Kurenai said as she came. "Anyways, are you ready?"She asked. "Ready as always."Kiba said with exictment. "Y-yes."Hinata said slowly. Shino nodded.

"Good. Ok then, let me explain."Kurenai said taking out two bells. "Your task is to get these two bells from me untill 3:40 PM. If you won't be able to get them in time, then you will fail the test and sent back to the academy. And you won't get lunch either while i'll eat mine infront of you."Kurenai said and three rookies nodded.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! THAT'S WHY YOU TOLD US NOT TO EAT! YOU EVIL!" Kiba yelled. "I-I'm hungry as well..."Hinata said. Shino was calm.

"Here,"Kurenai said taking out an alarm clock and placed it on a rock. "It's set for 3:40 AM."

"Wait a sec! There are only two bells. What if two of us got them while one didn't?" Kiba asked. "Nice question. That one who won't be able to get the bell will fail the test." Kurenai simply replied making Kiba and Hinata shock. "Wait! You mean only two of us can become shinobis?!"Kiba said. "Exactly."Kurenai said. "But that's not fair!" "No more questions, i make the rules here." Kurenai said making Kiba silent.

"Rules are simple, you can use any jutsu and weapon on me, come at me with will intend of killing me. That's the only way to pass the test, got it?"Kurenai said and Kiba,Shino and Hinata nodded and Akamaru woofed.

"Start when i'll say start."Kurenai said. "Start!"She exclaimed and Shino and Hinata disappeared but Kiba and Akamaru were standing there, infront of Kurenai.

"Huh? You know that a ninja must hide and look for a good chance to attack, right?"Kurenai asked. "Yeah, i do." Kiba said.

"Then?" Kurenai asked. "Well, i don't need to hide.I'm going to directly attack you!" Kiba exclaimed. "Heh, like you can."Kurenai simply replied. "Akamaru stay here and let me handle it."Kiba ordered.

"Here i go!"Kiba said and disappeared and appeared behind Kurenai and threw a punch at her. 'He's fast!' Kurenai exclaimed in her mind and moved her hand to block his punch but he stopped his punched himself and threw a kick on Kurenai's face but she dodged it by jumping back. "Aaagh!"Kiba shouted as he disappeared again and appeared next to kurenai throwing another punch at her but she dodged this one too. Kiba then jumped back.

"His speed is amanzing.." Hinata said slowly, who was hiding in some trees and watching Kiba and Kurenai. While Shino, who was hiding behind some rocks was busy making some hand signs.

"It's time..."Kiba said making a hand sign. "Beast mimicry! All four jutsu!"Kiba exclaimed and stood on all four. 'What is he doing?'Kurenai thought. "AAAGH!"Kiba exclaimed and charged toward kurenai on all four with a great speed. Kurenai jumped back but before she could land kiba appeared behind her and hit her with his sharp claws slashing her chest. 'H-He had gone to far!' Hinata thought.

Suddenly, kurenai's body transformed into a bark of tree. "Substitution huh?"Kiba said and threw a kunai knife behind some bushes. Kurenai dodged the kunai and came out of the bushes.

"How did you knew?"Kurenai said. "You see, my nose is hundred times stronger than an ordinary human's. That's one of my clan's secret technique." Kiba said proudly. "Very well."Kurenai said. "But, let's see if you can handle this." She said and started to form some hand signs.

"Genjutsu: Torture"Kurenai said slowly. "Huh?"Kiba said as he found himself standing no where but middle of a dark room. "Wh-Where am i?"He said looking there where. Suddenly, a man appeared with a sword and slashed Kiba's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"Kiba shouted in pain and fell on his knees making Hinata worried. "Wh-what's going on?!"Hinata said. "Byagukan!"She exclaimed as byagukan appeared in her eyes.

"Huh?"Hinata said as she looked at kiba's chakra flow. "K-Kiba-kun! It's a genjutsu! Get out of it!" Hinata shouted loudly making Kiba snap out of the genjutsu. "Huh?!" Kiba stood up.

"T-THat was horrible."He said to himself. "Looks like you're back thanks to Hinata."Kurenai said with a smirk. "Thanks, Hinata!" Kiba shouted. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Akamaru!"Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru jumped toward Kiba. "Time to get serious."Kiba said taking out two food pills. 'Are they food pills?' Kurenai thought. Kiba ate one and gave one to Akamaru. A wild look appeared on Kiba's face and Akamaru turned red and roared like a lion. "Uh."Kurenai took a step back.

"Akamaru! Human mimicry!" Kiba ordered and Akamaru transformed into Kiba. "Man beast transformation combo!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Here i go! Ultimate taijutsu! Fang over fang!"Kiba yelled as Akamaru and Kiba started to spin at ferocious speed and charged toward kurenai. "Pretty good jutsu."Kurenai said and she disappeared in order to dodge Kiba's attack. "It's useless! We don't see our target we smell them!" Kiba exclaimed as he and Akamaru charged toward a rock behind which kurenai was standing but she dodged them easily. She dodged a few attacks of Kiba and Akamaru then they stopped.

"What? You're tired already?"Kurenai said. "Hell no!"Kiba exclaimed as he threw some smoke bombs toward Kurenai making smoke surround her. "You can't dodge us if you can't see us!"Kiba yelled and he and Akamaru started to spin again and charged toward Kurenai.

"A-Amanzing.."Hinata said. "I'm nearly done." Shino said. He wasn't watching battle.

Kiba and Akamaru went inside the smoke and started to attack Kurenai but she dodged them, somehow. After smoke disappeared Kiba and Akamaru jumped back. "H-How?! It is impossible."Kiba said with a shocked look on his face. "You're forgetting. I'm a jounin." Kurenai said. "Ugh." Kiba was about to go for another attack but Kurenai suddenly appeared behind him and made tiger hand sign.

"Binding jutsu!" She yelled as Kiba and Akamaru's body suddenly stopped moving. "What the hell is going on?!" Kiba exclaimed. "A ninjutsu that binds victim for a certain time." Kurenai simply explained.

"I-i'll beat you up!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru whined. "Look at your condition first." Kurenai replied

"Well, you were good but you lack intelligence, that's your weakness. But still, your strength is above genin level, which makes you the strongest one of the team."Kurenai said and disappeared. Kiba growled

'She's amanzing' Hinata thought. "I'm done!"Shino said and he came out of the rock and started to run away in order to find Kurenai.

"Kiba-kun!"Hinata said jumping down from the tree. "Let me hel-"Hinata was about to say something but stopped by Kiba. "No, Hinata. Only two of us can pass the test, if you will help me then it'll only become worse for you." Kiba said. "Uh." Hinata started to look down. "And don't worry about me, i'll find a way to get out of this jutsu soon!" Kiba exclaimed with a smirk and Akamaru woofed.  
"Y-yes!" Hinata exclaimed and started to go away in order to find Kurenai.

"Yeah, great! I'm going to find a way to get out of this jutsu! And how am i suppose to do that?" Kiba said to himself in an annoyed tone.

Another way Kurenai was standing at middle of the grass land. "They should find me untill now." Kurenai said to herself. "I did."Shino's voice appeared from Kurenai's back.

"Ahh. So, you're here, Shino."Kurenai said smirking. "Let's see how much you got."

Hinata stopped after she saw Kurenai and Shino standing. She moved behind and tree and started to watch Kurenai and Shino.

Shino raised his arms sending out alot of bugs from his jacket. 'Wh-What?!' Hinata exclaimed in her mind. 'So that's Aburame clan's bugs.' Kurenai thought. "Byagukan!"Hinat said and used Byagukan again in order to see where those bugs are coming from. "Th-There's millions o-of bugs inside h-his body..."Hinata said shocked. "J-Just what i-is he?"

The bugs charged toward Kurenai but she dodged them and appeared behind Shino and threw some shurikens which hit Shino making him fall down. 'Why he didn't dodged?!"Kurenai exclaimed in her mind.  
"I-Is he alright?!" Hinata asked slowly to herself. Shino's body suddenly changed into insects which charged toward Kurenai but she dodged them easily. "I see, insect clone." Kurenai said.

"So, where is he now?"Kurenai said looking there where. "There!"Kurenai exclaimed and threw some kunais with paper bomb toward some bushes but Shino dodged them and jumped out of the bushes.

"Aburame clan got a weakness, that they are weak in taijutsu."Kurenai said charging toward Shino. She punched him so hard making Shino hit the tree and crack it. "Looks like you're done." Kurenai said but suddenly, Shino's body turned into insects. "Another clone?!"She exclaimed. Suddenly some insects surrounded Kurenai. "Secret jutsu! Insect tournardo!"Shino said making his insect cover Kurenai and squeeze her to death. "S-Sensei!"Hinata exclaimed. "I got her?"Shino said slowly but suddenly Kurenai appeared behind Shino.

"That was a?!"Shino said. "Yes, that was a genjutsu which made it look like i'm dead while i was alive." Kurenai said making some hand signs.

"Earth style: Earth bind jutsu!" Kurenai said as some rock surrounded Shino and binding him. "Aagh!" Shino growled as rocks squuezed him a little.

"That was good. And yes, you're way smarter than Kiba. The way you made another clone taking advatage of paper bomb explosion. This makes you the smart one of the team."Kurenai said with a smile and disappeared. "Ugh."

"Shino-kun le-" Hinata was about to jump down to help Shino but she remembered what Kiba said and stopped herself.

"I should go too."Hinata said and started to follow Kurenai using her byagukan. "There she is!" Hinate exclaimed as she saw Kurenai standing about 200 meters away. Hinata stopped at a tree about 10 meters away from Kurenai as she reached her.

"I should look for a better chance to attack."Hinata said slowly. "Well, well. Hinata, you should come out now." Kurenai said. "How did she knew?!" Hinata said slowly and jumped down from tree.

"Let's see what you got."Kurenai said. Hinata stood in position. 'Here i go!'She exclaimed in her mind and got in position of 8 trigrams 32 palms.

Hinata charged toward Kurenai and started to attack her. "1 Palm! 2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 8 trigrams 32 Palms!"Hinata exclaimed as she finished making Kurenai fall down. Hinata jumped back. "Did i got her?"

Suddenly, Kurenai's body started to become clay and melt. "A clay clone!"Hinata exclaimed as she jumped dodging some kunais came from behind. "You dodged them without even looking. As excepted from hyuga clan" Kurenai said. Hinata got in position again.

'She's way to strong for me. I should find a way to get those bells.' Hinata thought looking at bells hanging on Kurenai's hip. "Aaah!"Hinata exclaimed as she charged toward Kurenai with her gentle fist.

"Useless."Kurenai said and grabbed hinata's palm and punched her hard in belly making her cough out blood. Suddenly, Hinata's body turned into a bark of tree. "What the-"Kurenai said. Hinata appeared behind kurenai and attempted to get her hands on the bells, but failed because Kurenai jumped back too fast.

"Unlike Kiba and Shino You don't just attack, you look for the best chance, which makes you the calm one of the team."Kurenai. Hinata took a step back and got in position again.

'She's too fast and too strong for me. How should i get those bells.' Hinata thought. "Time to end this!"Kurenai said and charged toward Hinata. Hinata threw some kunais and shurikens toward Kurenai but she easily dodged them. "Ugh" Hinata threw a smoke bomb in order to retreat. After smoke got away. Hinata was still standing still. "Too late, i already got you in my genjutsu." Kurenai said.

Hinata found herself laying at middle of no where. Many swords had stabbed her body. "W-Where am i?"Hinata said coughing out blood. "Wait a second. It must be a genjutsu."Hinata said activating her byagukan which made her snap out of the genjutsu. "Very well, you got out of my genjutsu without anyone helping you." Kurenai said. Hinata was huffing hard.

"There's no other way i have to attack directly."Hinata said slowly and charged toward Kurenai with twin gentle fist but Kurenai dodged it, hitting Hinata's belly with her knee which made her scream and fall on ground. "Good, but not enough." Kurenai said as Kiba, Akamaru and Shino got there.

"So, you guys are finally here. I thought that you will never catch up."Kurenai said turning toward Kiba and Shino. "Hinata!"Kiba exclaimed and he saw Hinata laying on ground. "What you did to her?!" Kiba shouted on Kurenai. "Oh, don't worry she's fine."Kurenai said. "So, are you still going to try to get these bells." Kurenai said. "You bet.." Kiba said and Akamaru barked at Kurenai.

"Uh..." Hinata woke up and saw Kiba, Shino and Akamaru standing and Kurenai taking position. 'This is my chance!' She exclaimed in her mind and stood up and threw a gentle fist at Kurenai from back but she dodged it. "Ugh" Hinata jumped back.

Shino raised his arms sending isects toward Kurenai at fast speed. Kurenai made some hand signs. "Water style: Water wall jutsu!" she exclaimed as Water came out of ground making a wall of water and making Shino's insects useless.

"You just don't understand..."Kurenai said slowly. "You can't beat me alone." She said. "We can't beat you alone?" Kiba said with a confused look. "Exactly, you can never get these bells alone."Kurenai said.

"Anyways, there's still some time left in 9:55." Kurenai said. "Let's see if you can take them.." She continued with a smirk. 'She said we can't beat her alone..' Kiba thought. 'She must meant...' Shino thought. 'That we will have to..' Hinata thought. 'Fight togather!' They all exclaimed in their minds. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata said and Kiba nodded and threw smoke bombs at Kurenai making smoke surround her.

"Useless."Kurenai simply said from inside the smoke. "You won't know unless you won't try!" Kiba exclaimed. "AKAMARU!" Kiba ordered and Akamaru turned into Kiba. "Here we go again!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Ultimate Taijutsu! Fang Over Fang!" Kiba shouted as He and Akamaru started to spin at ferocious speed and charged inside smoke. They attempted to hit her but she dodged them.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her Byakugan before smoke disappeared. "Where is she?" Shino asked. "At two o'clock inside the smoke!" She exclaimed and Shino raised his arms sending some insects inside the smoke. 'Come on Shino, do it fast..' Kiba thought and started to attack Kurenai faster but she dodged them easily. "It's just use-"Kurenai was about to say something but suddenly her body stopped moving.

"What the?!" Kurenai said and smoke disappeared. "Heh. You got her, Shino." Kiba said. Kurenai's legs were covered with Shino's insects which made her unable to move. "Impossible, how i didn't notice them?!" Kurenai asked to herself. "You were just...careless." Shino said slowly. "Go for it Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed. "Y-Yes!" Hinata said and she disappeared and came next to Kurenai taking bells from her.

"I got them!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile. "Yahooo!" Kiba exclaimed and He and Akamaru jumped. "Hn..." Shino said making Kurenai free. Kurenai sighed then gave a smile. "That plan was amanzing. You three are pretty good team, indeed. The way you understand each other is great. This survival exercise was to test your team work not your strength, off course you need to be strong yourself but team work is the key to become a good shinobi, that's why we put you in three men squad." Kurenai said with a smile.

'She's not that bad..' Kiba thought. 'She's perfect..' Hinata thought.

"So now you're officially shinobis! Team eight will start their first mission tomorrow!" Kurenai exclaimed. "WE DID IT, AKAMARU! WE DID IT!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru woofed loudly. 'I did it! Now i'm finally a ninja..' Hinata thought. "Hn.." Shino nodded. "Well, let's go to a good restaurant, i bet you guys are pretty hungry." Kurenai said with smile. "Hell yeah! I'm dying from hunger!" Kiba exclaimed. "Yes, i'm pretty hungry too." Hinata said with a smile.

* * *

**Please R&R  
**


	4. Episode 4

**Episode 4-The birth of InoShikaCho!**

* * *

**6:11 AM,**

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Asuma were in front of an old fire temple.

"Time to get started.." Asuma said placing at a rock pole near the temple. "It's set for 9:30 Am." "Anyways, sensei, what kind of test is it?" Ino asked. "Well, you see. In this exercise you'll have to get these two bells from me." Asuma showed two bells. "Well, since you guys are three people. So, it's obvious that one of you will fail and go back to academy..." Asuma simply said with a smirk.

'I don't give a damn...' Shikamaru thought gazing at sky. 'SHOW TIME!' Ino's inner shouted. Choji took a bag of chips and started to open it but stopped by Asuma. "Well, you can't eat now." "Why, sensei?!  
I didn't ate anything since morning!" Choji exclaimed. "It's one of the rule of this exercise. You can only eat if you'll pass, if you won't, then i'll eat my lunch infront of you when you're dying of hunger" Asuma said taking out a cigarettef.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Choji exclaimed loud as hell. "That's cruel..."Ino said placing her hand on her stomach. 'Troublesome...' Shikamaru thought.

"Oi, oi, enough complains. Get ready!" Asuma exclaimed and three rookies took positions. "Start when i'll say go..." "GO!" Asuma yelled and three of them disappear. "Swift..."

'I should look for a chance to catch this troublesome old guy with my shadow...' Shikamaru thought, he was hiding at top of a tree. 'I'm hungry...' Choji thought placing his hand on his stomach, he was hiding behind a rock. "That's my chance...all i have to do is to use mind transfer jutsu and victory is mine." Ino said slowly to herself.

"Here i go.." Shikamaru slowly said and send a shadow slowly toward Asuma. The shadow was only two meter away. Shikamaru smirked. "Here i go! Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino exclaimed loudly. "Don't! You Idiot!"  
Shikamaru shouted at Ino but too late, Asuma already noticed Ino and Shikamaru's shadow. "Heh, nice try, Shikamaru." Asuma said and quickly got away. 'Damn, you trouble woman." Shikmaru said reffering to Ino while running to a new hiding place. 'I missed!' Ino said running toward a rock but stopped as Asuma appeared infront of her. "Sensei?!" Ino said with shock.

"Ino, you should learn from Shikamaru, try to keep your voice down while attacking and hiding. You're footsteps were too loud.." Asuma said not noticing Choji charging toward him from behind.  
"Human boulder!" He slowly said and turned into a gaint ball and charged toward Asuma but before he could hit him, Asuma disappeared making Choji hit Ino. Ino tried to dodge but it hit her in her right knee

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ino screemed in pain, rolling on ground, clutching her leg. "Sorry, Ino!" Choji exclaimed going toward Ino. "Are you moron?! Your opponent is him not me!" Ino exclaimed. "I didn't meant to.."  
Choji said looking down in shame. "Cheer up, anyways, we don't know where sensei is hiding right now." Ino said trying to stand up but couldn't because of pain. "Aagh"

"Well, well." Asuma appeared, smoking. "Ugh." Choji and Ino took position. "Mind transfer Jutsu!" Ino exclaimed and threw it toward Asuma but he dodged easily. She did it three of four times but he dodged them. "There's no way that you are gonna hit me with it..." Asuma said putting a cigarette in his mouth and trying to light the lighter. "Human boulder!" Choji exclaimed and turned into a ball and charged toward Asuma again. "Same old thing, huh?" Asuma said and dodged it. Choji charged toward him again but he dodged again. "Huff huff..." Choji turned normal again and sat on ground huffing.

"There's no time to rest in a ninja battle!" Asuma said appearing next to choji giving him a light punch in face, which sent him flying three meters away. "AAAAAAAGH!" Choji screamed in pain and fell on ground.

"Well, your taijutsu is amazing but you really need to know how to use it..." Asuma said to Choji who was sitting on ground rubbing his head.

"Ugh.." Ino said as Asuma turned toward Ino. "Let's see what you can do.." Asuma said and threw five kunais toward Ino. She blew three kunais away using her own then caught remaining two Kunais and threw them toward Asuma but he dodged them. Asuma threw a kunai toward two trees which sent ten more kunais toward Ino. 'A trap!' Ino thought as she dodged nine of them but one was only a bit away from her.  
'Damn it! Ino, concentrate your chakra at one point!' Ino exclaimed in her mind as she placed her all chakra in her hand and changed the direction of that kunai.

'Very well.' Asuma said and disappeared and dodged them, then appeared behind Ino. 'Damn!' Ino thought and threw her right kick toward Asuma but before it could hit, Ino fell on knees because of the pain in her knees. "Aagh!" Ino grabbed her knee.

"You should think before doing anything!" Asuma said making some hand signs. "Genjutsu!" Asuma exclaimed putting Ino in a genjutsu.

'Hang in there, Choji and Ino! Just a little more!' Shikamaru thought, who was hiding behind a rock while his shadow was only two meter behind Asuma, going toward him slowly.

Ino found her self laying at a closed room. "Wh-where am i?" "A genjutsu?" She said to herself but before she could do anything suddenly her body started to get squeezed to death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Ino screamed. "Release!" Asuma said and release Ino from genjutsu. "Huff, huff, huff..." Ino was sitting on her knees huffing. "Th-that was crazy.." Ino said to herself.

"Well, your chakra control is very good. But you still need practice." Asuma said looking toward Ino.

"What's that thing?!" Ino exclaimed in surprise pointing toward Shikamaru's shadow, which was only a bit away from Asuma. 'What?! This kid!' Asuma exclaimed in his brain and jumped. "NOT AGAIN! GODDAMN IT,  
TROUBLESOME WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DID TO YOU!" Shikamaru shouted on Ino standing up. But before he could even realize, Asuma appeared behind Shikamaru. "Keep your voice down..." He said as he made some hand signs. 'Damn!' Shikamaru thought. "Earth Style: Earth Bind Jutsu!" Asuma exclaimed as some rocks surrounded and binded Shikamaru, only leaving his face free. "That was a ninjutsu. You need to be more car-" Asuma stopped as Shikamaru's body turned into a bark of tree. 'What?! He really tricked me with a substitution?!' Asuma exclaimed in his brain.

'Where is he now?!' Asuma thought looking around. 'Huh?!' Asuma exclaimed as he noticed a shadow reaching him from three meter away. He dodged it easily. "So, you're there.." Asuma said looking toward Shikamaru who was hiding behind a rock.

'Damn it! Just if that troublesome woman didn't.." Shikamaru thought. Asuma threw some shurikens toward Shikamaru but he dodged them somehow. Shikamaru threw some kunais at Asuma but he disappeared. 'Where's that guy now?' Shikamaru thought.

"Right behind you." Asuma said as he appeared behind Shikamaru. 'Ugh!' Shikamaru jumped back but Asuma appeared behind him and the other one disappeared. "What?! That was just a clone!" Shikamaru exclaimed and tried to run but too late.

"Binding jutsu!" Asuma exclaimed making Shikamaru paralyze. "What the hell..." He said slowly.

"Well, well, you're really clever. I thought you're the laziest one..." Asuma said. "Well, i am, and i don't give a hell about i win or loose...Just finish this stupid test already." Shikamaru said and yawned.e

"Hehe, looks like none of you are ready..." Asuma said lighting his cigarette. "Huh?!" He exclaimed as Shikamaru's body turned into bark of tree again leaving a smoke bomb behind. "Retreat!" All he heard was Shikamaru saying that.

Smoke disappeared in some seconds. "Very well." Asuma said smoking. "Now where are you..." He said and started to walk away looking them.

Another way, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were sitting behind some trees. "He's so tough!" Ino exclaimed. "How the hell we can even get those bells! He's a jounin after all!" She complained again. "How can i fight when i'm dying of hunger..." Choji said as his stomach growled. "Oi, Shikamaru, you got something to eat?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

"Shhhhhh..." Shikamaru said who was sitting in his thinking position.

"You are meditating or what?" Ino said in an annoying tone. "It's no time for that! I'm hungry..." Choji said.

"Got it!" Shikamaru said as he stood up with a smirk. Suddenly Asuma appeared.

"Sensei?!" Both Ino and Choji exclaimed. "Well, well, looks like you got a plan..." Asuma said taking a step closer. "Get ready guys! This time we are gonna win!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Anyways, why are you guys working togather? Did you forgot there's only two bells?" Asuma pointed. "No, we still remember..." Shikamaru said. "But we are not like others, we doesn't have enough offencive powers to beat a jounin level shinobi alone. But on top of that, we are team! We are a three men squad!" Shikamaru exclaimed making Asuma smirk. 'This child...' She thought. 'Sh-shikamaru?' Both Ino and Choji thought who were looking at him. "Yeah, it's right! We're a team! It doesn't matter that one of us will fail! We'll work togather!" Ino exclaimed. "YEEEES! WE THREE ARE ONE!" Choji shouted.

"So, let's get started..." Shikamaru said. "Come at me." Asuma smirked.

"Choji! Charge toward him with your jutsu!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Roger!" Choji shouted as he turned into a ball. "Human boulder jutsu!" He exclaimed as he charged toward Asuma. "YAAAGH!" Shikamaru threw some kunais toward Asuma. But he dodged both Choji and kunai. "Ugh.." "Easy.."

"Once more! Choji!" Shikamaru exclaimed and Choji charged toward Asuma again but he dodged it again. "Again!" Shikamaru shouted and Choji charged again. "Stop doing same thing again and and." Asuma said jumping back.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed as he saw Shikamaru's shadow coming toward him. "Damn, he noticed." Shikamaru said slowly. "Nice try, but still not enough." Asuma said as he dodged the shadow. "What?!" Asuma exclaimed as he saw Ino standing behind him.

"Here you go Ino!" Shikamaru said. "I know!" Ino exclaimed. "Mind transfer jutsu!" She threw her jutsu toward Asuma. 'Damn..' Asuma thought looking at Choji and Ino. It was about to hit but he jumped back swiftly making both attacks useless. "Heh that w-" "WHAT?!" Asuma shouted as he saw he was landed on Shikamaru's shadow. "Battle formation, InoShikaCho, Complete." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

'I see, that mind transfer jutsu was just a distraction to take my mind away from Shikamaru' Asuma thought. "Choji, get them.." Shikamaru said. "Ok!" Choji exclaimed going toward Asuma. "Here i go.." Choji said and took the two bells. "I got it! I got it!" Choji exclaimed and jumped. Shikamaru released his shadow and sat on ground huffing hard. "Huff, today i used alot of my chakra..." Shikamaru said as he wiped his sweats. "Same here.." Ino said and fell on knees too. "And i'm pretty hungry too..." "Heh, look at Choji, he totally forgot about food." Shikamaru said pointing at jumping Choji.

Asuma took out a cigarette and lighted it. "So, which one of us is gonna fail?" Ino asked as the expressions changed. "In all the student who have graduated, none of them had showed team work at first place."  
Asuma said as blowing smoke from his mouth. "You three are the first squad to have this type of team work. I have decided, none of you is gonna fail." Asuma said. "WHAT? REALLY?!" Ino exclaimed in happiness.  
"Heh, i knew from the start..." Shikamaru slowly said to himself and smirked. "WOOOOO!" Choji shouted. "Team work is the key to become a true ninja. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, i'm sure one day you all will become great shinobis. Even greater than me.." Asuma said. "Heh" Shikamaru smirked. 'He's cool..' Choji thought. Ino was smiling.

"Anyways, you all passed! Now tomorrow, Team ten will go on their first mission!" Asuma exclaimed. "Well, let's go. I'll treat you guys BBQ." "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BBQQQQQQ!" Choji exclaimed and started to follow Asuma. "Finally, i'm going to get some food..." Ino said. 'WOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO! I'M A NINJAAAAA! NOW I CAN BE CLOSE TO SASUKEEE! VICTORY!' Ino's inner shouted and she started to follow. "Heh," Shikamaru did the same.

~~~To be Continue~~~

* * *

**Please R&R  
**


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5-Photo shoot.**

* * *

**_~Team Seven~_**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were standing at a grassland, infront of a cameraman who was setting his camera.

"Kakashi sensei! Is it important to take a picture?! Well, i won't mind if i'll have to take a picture with Sakura, but not with this moron!" Naruto complained pointing at Sasuke. "We all know who's the moron here.." Sasuke simply replied. "Wh-What did you said?! Bastard!" Naruto exclaimed with anger. "I called you a moron, moron." Sasuke said with a calm voice. "SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed and charged toward Sasuke and Sasuke charged toward Naruto too but both of them got stopped by Kakashi.

"Enough, you two. We are not here to fight." Kakashi said, Naruto and Sasuke both growled at each other. Sakura was busy in make up and other stuffs. "Kakashi sensei! You should have told me that we are going to have a photo shoot, now i'm not prepared!" Sakura complained looking at mirror. "My bad, Sakura." Kakashi said rubbing back of his head.

Sakura brushed her hairs like ten times then put some lipstick on her lips. "Perfect! Now i'm looking so beautiful!" Sakura said looking at mirror. "Uh...You're looking the same, Sakura except red lips."  
Naruto said making Sakura angry. "What did you said?!" Sakura exclaimed making Naruto shake in fear. "I-i s-said, y-you are looking b-better after make up.." Naruto said in a shaking tone. "You mean i don't look good without make up?! CHA!" Sakura exclaimed and punched Naruto making him fall ten meters away. "Th-that hurts, S-Sakura.." Naruto said laying on ground with broken tooth.

"What do you think how am i looking, Sasuke?" Sakura said with blush and smile. "Fine." Sasuke said without even looking at her, he was busy looking at Camera. 'Why is he always like this?!' Sakura's inner said crying.

"Oi, oi. Come here, camera is ready." Kakashi called and three rookies started to go toward their sensei.

"Ready?" Camera man said before snapping a picture. "Yes." Kakashi said. Sasuke was looking away with an annoyed face, Naruto was looking at Sasuke with an angry face, Sakura was in middle of two boys,  
smiling with a little blush and Kakashi was standing behind them, smiling and putting his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's heads. And, camera man snapped the picture.

_**~Team Eight~**_

Two hours after Team seven left, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Kurenai were standing at same spot infront of same Camera man.  
Kiba was in her normal outfit but his hood and headband weren't on, Akamaru was inside Kiba's hoodie taking out only his two legs and head. Hinata was standing away tapping her fingers and Shino was looking at the nature.

"Wohoo! Akamaru! We'll have the best picture!" Kiba exclaimed and Akamaru barked, he was holding his head band in his hand. "I hope that i'll look good." Hinata said to herself with a light blush. Shino was busy setting his sun glasses. Kurenai was talking to camera man about something.

"Oi, Hinata! What are you doing over there?!" Kiba exclaimed. "U-uh.." Hinata said and started to come closer to Kiba and Shino. "Kiba, you're too loud, you know." Shino said. "And you're too quite, you know." Kiba said back. "Being quite is better than being loud." "And who the hell told you that?!" "Myself." "Great..."

Akamaru woofed at Kiba. "Oh, you're hungry?" Kiba asked and Akamaru woofed again. "I don't got any food. Wait untill this photo shoot is over, and you ate your food at morning. Why you eat alot?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whined. "Uh, I got some cookies. I can give them to Akamaru if he doesn't mind.." Hinata said slowly. "He won't mind, he eats everything he gets." Kiba said abit annoyed because of Akamaru.

"Uh, here." Hinata said taking out some cookies. "Eat it, Akamaru." She said and took cookies infront of Akamaru and smiled. Akamaru sniffed cookies then ate all of them at once. "Woah.."Hinata said taking a step back. "See, i told you." Kiba said. "He's pretty cute." Hinata said with a smile, patting Akamaru's head.

"Camera is ready!" Kurenai exclaimed. "Let's go!" Kiba exclaimed and three of them started to walk toward Kurenai.

Kiba was standing at middle, Hinata was at left of Kiba, Shino was at right and Kurenai was standing behind them. "Ready?" Camera man said and Kurenai nooded. Before he snapped the picture, Kiba gave both Hinata and Shino one arm hug and pulled them close to him. Shino looked a bit annoyed but still fine while Hinata accepted his hug with smile and rested her head on Kiba's shoulder, Kurenai was standing behind three of them, smirking. Kiba gave a toothie grinned and Akamaru barked and Camera man snapped the picture

_**~Team ten~**_

One hours after Team Eight left, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Asuma were standing at same spot infront of same Camera man.

Shikamaru was standing there lazy as always, Choji was busy eating his chips, Ino was brushing her hairs and make up like Sakura and Asuma was trying to flame a cigarette.

"Photo shoot? What a drag..." Shikamaru said and yawned. "What do you mean by that?! Photo shoots are awesome!" Ino exclaimed while trying to brush her pony tail. "They aren't, Troublesome woman."Shikamaru said but Ino ignored him. Choji was eating and Asuma was trying to get his chips away untill photo shoot ends.

"Camera is ready!" Camera man exclaimed. "Wait a second! I'm not ready!" Ino said trying putting listick on. "Fast, Troublesome woman."Shikamaru complained. "Fine! But only for photo shoot." Choji agreed to give his potato chips. "Oh sure." Asuma said.

"You know? This team is the laziest squad..." Camera man said to his assistance. "You think so?" She replied.

"Ino are you done?" Asuma asked. "Just a sec!" Ino replied brushing her hairs. "She had already brushed her hairs 13 times..." Shikamaru said to himself. "Ready!" Ino exclaimed.

"Good, now come." Asuma said and they started to walk toward camera.

"Ready?" Camera man asked. "Yes." Asuma said. Shikamaru was standing at middle smirking, Ino was standing at left of Shikamaru smiling and Choji was standing at right. Asuma was standing behind them placing his hand on Ino and Choji's shoulder and Camera man snapped the picture.

Mean while there were three people at training ground. "So, the chunin exams are coming after two months..." One of them said. "Yeah, Neji. You're exited aren't you?" The girl said. "Off course i'm, Tenten."  
Neji said, he was looking at Sasuke's picture. 'Sasuke Uchiha...Be ready.' Neji thought. 'I'll beat Neji no matter what!' Thought the boy in all green who was doing push ups. "Lee, we are here to chill, not to train." Tenten said. "I know, but i have to train! To become best!" Lee exclaimed. "Heh." Neji smirked.

* * *

**Please R&R (Note: I didn't made added KibaHina pairing in this fiction. I just like to see them close as real brother and sister, so please don't mistake it.)  
**


End file.
